Blue Petals
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Wolfram cries for Conrad. Julia is there... and later, so is Yuri. 'Keep Holding on Lyrics' included.


Blue Petals

_You're not alone_

Julia found him in tears. Though she could not see, she could hear him. Conrart had left hours before for the Luttenberg division. The petals from the bouquet Wolfram made, she knew, had showered the unfortunate soldiers by her future self. She knew though, were it not for pride, her brash student would have done it as well.

_Together we stand_

She had always known how Wolfram cared for Conrart. The tears she could hear were the proof of that knowledge, even if Wolfram's pride would never allow him to admit it. She did not know what had happened between the two that would make Wolfram angry enough to not call Conrart 'brother'; but deep inside his angered heart, she knew he still loved his brother.

_I'll be by your side_

Quietly, she walked towards his curled shivering form. He did not respond to her approach, but continued crying. She smiled sadly at the child who was her student.

_You know I'll take your hand_

True, he was selfish; but in her heart, she knew he was not so on the inside. Inside, he was kind; he loved. Inside, the blond was the bravest and the strongest swordsman she knew. The spoiled and selfish Bielefeld was only a fabrication of whom Wolfram truly was.

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

He was amongst the bravest of men his age she knew to be true to his heart.

_There's no place to go_

She knelt and brought her warm, gentle arms around her student. The embrace startled Wolfram at first, but when he saw who it was he leaned against her shoulder and continued to cry. She did not move as the tears poured against her uniform.

_You know I won't give in_

"Why?"

"Hm?" she asked, wondering what the pup would be asking after a long teary episode.

_no I won't give in_

"Why do you choose to teach me?" he asked, "Why did he leave? Why won't you allow me to fight?"

"Why did you want to go?" she asked gently.

_So far away_

It took him some time before he answered. "So I will know he's safe," he paused for a moment, "So he wouldn't die alone."

_I wish you were here_

Julia shook her blue head slightly. "He won't die."

_Before it's too late  
__This could all disappear_

Wolfram looked at her in surprise. She tapped his nose with a gentle finger, murmuring, "After all, he had a cute little brother whom he wants to protect." Her voice then turned into a tone of gentle seriousness then, "If you had went out into battle and fought alongside him, there's a probability that you would die. If that happened, Conrart would not be the only one who would be sad."

_Before the doors close  
__And it comes to an end_

Wolfram nodded in agreement as she continued to hold him in her arms. He understood now, and he will keep on believing that Conrart would come back no matter what danger he faced. He fell asleep in her arms with that in mind. Julia did not move until she felt Gwendal's presence enter the room.

_With you by my side  
__I will fight and defend_

Lord Von Voltaire eyed them. "He's hurting more than we all know," she answered quietly to the un-said question in his mind. Gwendal only nodded, seeing the tear stains on her uniform. Carefully, he lifted Wolfram into his strong arms. He, too, wanted to believe that Conrart would come back alive. With a gesture, he guided the blind healer out of the room with his brother in his arms.

_I'll fight and defend _

_**20 years later...**_

_Keep holdin' on_

It was storming when Yuri finally finished his paperwork. He looked out of the window, worried. Conrad had not been back for about a week and no one heard from him nor seen a hair of him. Not even Yosak.

He wondered if Greta was still awake as he stood from his desk and made his way to his room. Yuri was walking down the hall way when he heard a noise coming from the library. It sounded like a child crying, only it sounded much older. The only person in the castle Yuri knew would cry like that was Wolfram, but Wolfram does not cry very easily... or does he?

Yuri gently pushed the library door open and crept inside following the sobs. He went deeper and deeper into the library until a sad sight met his eyes. There was Wolfram, curled up in a ball crying softly as the storm raged outside. Yuri would wonder later how he had heard the soft sobbing through the rain. But now, Wolfram needed him.

Wolfram looked more like a child now rather than a trained soldier. Yuri was glad that Greta was staying with Gisela this night, for Wolf would not want their daughter to see him like this – especially when he knew that he was not the only one who was worried about Conrad.

Yuri did not know what to do. Instinct told him to hold the blond which he did without hesitation.

_'Cause you know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through_

"Why?"

_Just stay strong_

"Nani?" asked Yuri, allowing the blond to cry on his shoulder.

"Why do you choose to stay with me after all I said and did?" Wolfram continued, "I called you a cheater, you should be worry about Conrad not me!"

_'Cause you know I'm here for you  
__I'm here for you_

Yuri was hesitant, uncertain of what to say until... "Because I want to trust him,"

_There's nothing you can say_

"Don't you trust me?" Wolfram asked.

"Very much."

_nothing you can say_

"Then why?"

Yuri tilted Wolfram's chin so he could look at the blonde squarely in the eyes, "Because he will always come back alive." Yuri did not ralise that he had unconsciously echoed Julia's words, but this proved too much for the blond. Wolfram just laid his head on his shoulder. Yuri continued to hold him until the blond fell asleep.

This made Yuri wonder how he was going to get the blond to bed when he noticed Gwendal coming in.

Seems that myth on the older brother radar is true, Yuri thought to himself. It was not the first time he had seen Gwendal heading to his brothers' side. Not to mention Shori was the same at times.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

"Is he all right?" Gwendal asked. Yuri could hear a trace of worry in the man's voice.

"He's in more pain than we all thought," Yuri told him. Gwendal nodded.

_So, keep holding on_

"The only other time he cried like this was when Conrart went to war," Gwendal murmured, gently brushing golden strands from his brother's forehead before carefully picking up the blond. Neither Yuri nor Gwendal said anything as they left the library to the royal chambers. The stern advisor laid his baby brother beside Greta, uniform and all. Both he and Yuri decided it was best if they did not want to wake him up.

Gwendal

"I hope he'll come back soon," Gwendal murmured to himself as he stood to leave, though not as quietly as he hoped. The king had an idea whom his advisor was referring to. Yuri watched silently as Gwendal headed to the door. "If he doesn't come back by tomorrow," he announced quietly, "I'll send out a search party for him."

Gwendal stopped. Without looking back he relaxed and said, "I'd appreciate that."

_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

And, would you believe it, Conrad was home the very next day. He rode through the gates of the palace with the same dignity and tenacity he had carried throughout his life as knew he had as the sun rose behind him. He was slightly bruised and had a sprained arm in a sling, but he was alive, that was all that mattered. Yuri looked out of the window to find a blond blur running towards the captain. He smiled as he shifted his gaze from the window towards the vase on the desk which was filled with blooming 'Conrart Stands Tall'.

_We'll make it through_


End file.
